Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust
by HopelessRomanticxox
Summary: My name is Gene Hunt. That's DCI 'unt or the Manc lion to you. Some idiot ran his motor into me and sent me forward to 2012. Am I dead? I 'ope not. All I know is I 'ave to fight and all that rubbish cos' drakey's running the team without me and 'o knows what'll 'appen! Rated T for me language.
1. Chapter 1

**immmm backkkk :) welcome to my new fanfic, please take a seat, but remember to give them back at the end (my joke, funny aren't i?) *silence* ohh :/ but anyway, I am handing over the reins of my story to DCI Gene Hunt, who is now going to tell his story. He asks that you read and review and please, neither of us can take credit for owning any of the characters, objects or vehicles listed in this fic. enjoy :D**

* * *

**My name is Gene Hunt. That's DCI 'unt or the Manc lion to you. Some idiot ran his motor into me and sent me forward to 2012. Am I dead? I 'ope not. All I know is I 'ave to fight and all that rubbish cos' drakey's running the team without me and 'o knows what'll 'appen?!**

"I'm really sorry. We're working so hard, you'd be so proud Gene. But it's not enough. We need you, I need you! It's just not the same without you here." Alex sighed and brushed the fingers of her DCI. Right now if he was awake he'd be telling her to '_get her bony arse in gear and stop with the fairy comments'_ but she didn't care. Normally he'd be drinking himself and his liver into some sort of haze but no, the only fluids he was taking were the various sorts running through far too many tubes attached to him. He was almost as pale as the sheets he lay in, his messy blonde hair flopped to the side as Alex had brushed it away. He looked peaceful, more peaceful than she had ever seen him before but the look of tranquillity masked only that of pain.

"I hope you can hear me." She squeezed his hand gently.

* * *

"_Ray and Chris, follow that bastard! I want him and I want him now!" Gene barked into the communicator. A mumbled response from his DS was all that Alex could hear as they followed orders. Gene wasted no time in reversing the Quattro and roaring backwards, down the road they came. Confused and angry bystanders had gathered in the road to see what was going on and have a good gossip but they didn't even need the burst of the horn to recognise the sound of an angry DCI moving towards them. The engine was growling louder than Alex had heard before, the Manc lion atop his noble steed. _

_Once in an open space again Hunt twisted the wheel, sending the car spinning in a flurry of dust. Under normal circumstances anyone sat in the passenger seat would be a slight green colour by now, ready to hurl and grasping pathetically for the seatbelt. Not Alex. Originally, she would have been one of those terrified passengers stating their final goodbyes but now she was comfortable and not fazed in the slightest by the movement of the vehicle. Instead she just gazed out of the window as if on a car journey with her parents._

_The world outside was flying past, not quite at such a speed the Quattro would have taken them. Ray and Chris moved down the road at a steady pace, so as to not attract witnesses. They had clear sight of the bastards in front and an even clearer view of the shiny black ford they were sitting in._

"_D'you reckon their armed?" Chris asked, looking at Ray. For once in his life Chris was surprised to see Ray looking just as anxious as he was feeling. In fact, looking in the window you'd think Chris was the braver one right now._

"_Shu'up you idiot." Ray's defence was kicking in and Chris was not about to question it. Instead he remained quiet, watching as his best friend tried to concentrate._

"_Will you slow down!" Alex yelled after the fourth time of unplanned stopping. She had been thrown towards the windscreen each time now and was dangerously close to flying through it._

"_Well if these bloody twats get of the fuckin' roads we wouldn't need to stop!" Gene yelled back. They had been yelling back and forth for the past ten minutes now.  
_

_"These 'bloody twats' are walking on the pavement Gene. You're the one who is so pissed you can't work out the road from the frickin' pavement!" Alex yelled, waggling her fingers. She watched as he eyebrows lowered and he glared at her. _

"_Well they should move the pavement! And if you waggle your bloody fingers at me one more time woman, I'll chop 'em off!" _

"_Move the pavement?" Alex's tone had quietened as she questioned Gene's choice of words. He didn't reply._

_Eventually after numerous stops, ranting and raving and swearing they caught up with Ray and Chris's car. The black ford was still rattling away in front but Gene could see movement from the passenger window._

"_What's tha' bastard up too?" He pondered, driving slightly to the side to get a better view. As he did so the passenger suddenly leaned out of the window with a pistol and fired random shots behind him. Ray and Chris' car swerved dangerously to the left as Gene climbed out with his own pistol.  
_

_"Gene what the hell do you think you are doing?!" He heard Alex scream at him as she was forced to take the wheel of the Quattro for her own safety. He ignored her, firing off a round of shots before ducking behind the door._

"_Stop the car Bolly! Nobody drives my Quattro!" He yelled at her before pulling the keys out of the ignition and allowing the engine to die._

"_Guv, what'you doin' your gonna get killed!" Ray shouted from his drivers side window of the other car. _

"_Shooting the bastard that tried to shoot me!" He replied with a serious look on his face. Ray had pulled the car to the side and stopped the engine, but still another could be heard._

"_GENE!" Alex's scream pierced the air as the roar of the other engine got louder and Gene was thrown in the air like a puppet, landing on the ground a good distance away, nestled in amongst the grass. As the black ford came to a stop from Ray shooting at the tyres he and Chris leapt out, pointing guns at the windows of the car and arresting the drivers. Alex had run down the ledge to find Gene, begging and pleading that he was okay._

* * *

"You nearly gave me a heart attack I thought they'd killed you." She whispered, still brushing the fingers of her DCI, careful not to detach any of the numerous wires leading away from him. She had remained with him for as long as she could, turning up five minutes before visitors and leaving five minutes after she was meant to. Ray, Chris and Shaz had all popped by to see him and Shaz had brought flowers and a 'get well soon' card. She knew the Guv would think it gay but it was the done thing and she wanted to do something.

"They're all complaining at work Guv. I'm always here, you're there, it's like nobody is running the joint. I won't be around much longer I need to go back. Their talking of replacing us both otherwise and I won't let them do that. I keep telling them you'll be back soon, you just need time to recover…get better soon Guv." Alex gave a small smile and stood up to leave.

"Come back to us soon Gene." She whispered as she walked out the door.

* * *

**Read and Review my loveliessss :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see so many of you enjoyed my last chapter, the reviews make me feel so happy! Hope you enjoy chapter two :D Xx**

* * *

"_Come back to us soon Gene."_

The voice sounded achingly familiar and very nearby. Gene groaned, the aches and pains of his injuries flooding his mind, bringing back all the memories of the car, the scream. Alex's scream. He'll never forget it. Looking around everything looked different. Confusingly and horribly different. He was attached to a series of monitors and there were voices outside the room. The walls were painted ghostly white and the room had a gentle bleep from the machines but other than that, silence.

A window settled on the far side, and Gene could see the leaves of the tree's outside and occasionally hear the gentle hum of an engine as a car drove past.

He was in a hospital, and if there was one thing Gene Hunt hated more than being told what to do, it was hospitals.

"How are you feeling Gene? It's good to see your awake." A calm male voice sounded as an unfamiliar face entered the room.

"I've just been 'it by a bloody car I'm not having one of my best days." Gene complained as he shuffled around in his bed. The Doctor gave him one of his professional laughs, one of those that sound totally fake but meant to be polite.

"Heh, yes. I am Doctor Roberts, I've been helping you to get better."

"You haven't done a very good job." The Doctor looked tired and ready to go home, not ready to deal with a grumpy DCI.

"Well, how are you feeling right now?"

"Shit."

"Medically?"

"Medically shit."

"I see. Well Mr Hunt all you're records seem to indicate you are doing very well so we have no reason to worry. My suggestion right now would be to get some rest, and maybe we can talk more later?" With that, Doctor Roberts left the room, grumbling to himself.

As soon as Gene was alone he started questioning things. How long had he been in hospital? He didn't remember hearing anything after being knocked down by the car and he assumed it had been sometime after. Hopefully not too long ago.

"Let's see…" Gene mumbled to himself as he thought back. The day had been a Thursday, Thursday 6th October 1983. It had been a fairly average day, Gene thought, the weather had been shit but it was always shit. He had been arguing with Alex more than usual that day, specifically over his 'ridiculously careless driving skills'

"_Excuse me lady bolls but I'll have you know my 'ridiculously careless driving skills' 'ave got us to more crime scenes than you ever could. An' no one's died." _

He remembered telling her, followed swiftly by her huffing and mumbling under her breath. He heard the odd word though 'shit' 'bastard' 'twat' that woman would make a sailor blush.

But Gene looked around and could see nothing that would tell him todays date. Until he saw the television. He stared at it for a good couple of minutes before blinking.

"It must be an' expensive hospital." He commented, hoping to himself that it wasn't coming out of his wages as not many hospitals had televisions. The remote sat on his bedside table and he flicked it on, the box coming to life in seconds. It took him ages to work out, the machine had a lot more channels on it than his at home ever did and even had something called 'sky'. He'd vaguely heard of it from Chris and Shaz who were always up to date with new television things, and occasionally Alex would complain about how much she missed it. Eventually he found a channel with the date in the top left hand corner.

'14th April 2012'

It was a Saturday. 29 years into Gene's future.

Alex and Sam's world.

Gene felt sick to the pit of his stomach. How did he get here? Why was he here? Was this all a dream, or some cruel joke? He scrunched his eyes up tightly, something he hadn't done since he was a child and begged and pleaded for it all to go away. Opening one he saw the face of his Doctor, back again. He jumped in shock.

"I'm sorry Mr Hunt, I didn't mean to scare you. Is everything alright?"

"Where the 'ell am I?!" Gene blurted out, not caring if he sounded crazy or not. He felt crazy, he felt like he should be babbling on about shit from the past, much like Alex used to.

Alex.

Why couldn't she be here? She'd understand everything and maybe, maybe be able to tell exactly what was happening.

Gene couldn't help but wonder if the car had meant to hit his DI rather than him.

"Gene you are in a hospital. Remember?" Doctor Roberts explained.

"How?" Gene whispered.

"You were badly hit by a vehicle and were rushed to hospital. You've been in and out of consciousness for about a week now." Roberts told him, settling himself on the end of the bed.

"Who found me?" Gene's voice was barely audible now.

"A girl from the local school. She had been walking home and saw the whole thing."

"Wha' was 'er name?!"

"Hmm, I don't know, erm, ooh wait a minute, 'he checked the records on the end of Gene's bed, 'oh yes, Molly. Molly Drake."

* * *

**Please, please, please read&&review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME BETWEEN UPDATES! everything possible went wrong with my laptop and then my word stopped working. i can't promise how quick updates will be now but i'm trying my best honest! By the way, just let you know the lyrics used in this chapter are 'Reality' and 'Without You' Both by David Bowie...I own neither.**

* * *

"Your DCI is lying, potentially on his fuckin' death bed and you're drawing…explicit pictures of me and him?!" Alex yelled at the dumbstruck Ray as he sat in his chair quietly, the picture being placed, not too far from his nose. It had been a bit of fun, yes a laugh at both his DI and his DCI's expense, but Ray didn't expect it would come too much, especially with Gene not finding it. Little did he know how much his DI's temper had flared up in recent weeks.

"I'm sorry, it were just a bit o' fun." Alex glared at him and he hurriedly took the piece of paper and hid it away in his desk drawer under the magazines he'd rather not explain.

"Right…', Alex breathed, calming herself down as she walked towards the whiteboard. There hadn't been a serious case since the car crash and it made all their minds focus more on their DCI than ever. Without anything to focus on, he was their priority.

"Ma'am, did they get back to you about the arrest?" Shaz asked, perching on the end of her desk with a steaming mug of coffee held not far from here lips.

"They are both going down for attempted murder, on top of the numerous crimes they committed previously, armed robbery, GBH, blackmail, to name but a few." She replied.

"And any new on the Guv?" Chris asked.

"He hasn't improved, I'm going to visit again this evening."

'_I still don't remember how this happened, I still don't get the wherefores and the whys, I look for sense but I get next to nothing, hey boy, welcome to reality'_

Gene flicked off the radio station at the end of the sentence. It was an old song apparently but the singer was very familiar to him.

"David Bowie, me mam listens to 'im non-stop. Drives me bloody mad." He commented, wincing when a very different tune came on and some singer started shouting through the speakers. Molly switched it off quickly.

"Mum used to listen to him in the car. She knew all the words. We used to sing them over and over again and when she had a bit to drink in the evenings she'd dance." Molly perched herself on the end of the bed and tapped away something on the thing in her hand.

"What's that?" Gene asked. Molly gawped.

"Have you never seen a mobile before?! How long ago was the '80's' exactly?" She smiled, "It's a mobile phone, this one's a blackberry, my Godfather got it for me for my birthday…the one…" She broke off and Gene knew why, Alex had mentioned Molly's birthday over and over again when she first arrived.

"I've seen a mobile but that's tiny! The ones we've got are huge." He told her, reaching out and tentatively taking the small device. It was like nothing he'd ever seen.

"Ah you're the 'brick' generation." Molly grinned as Gene scowled.

"I wish you'd stop waggling yer' bloody fingers, worse than yer mam." This made Molly laugh.

"Actually it's where I picked it up from." Gene rolled his eyes, another habit that Molly didn't comment on, but knew must have come from Alex.

"So how long have you known my mum? Where did you meet?" Molly shuffled herself, tucking one foot under her leg and balancing the phone Gene had returned, on her knee.

"How long have I known er? 'Bout 3 years? Where we met? Erm…' Gene considered how best to explain this. Telling Molly he found her mother dressed as a prostitute coming from a hookers party on a boat probably wouldn't go down well. 'She were in need o' rescuing and the Gene genie were the knight in a shining car" He settled for.

'_Your exactly who I want to be with, without you, what could I do?'_

Alex found herself humming along to the words of the song on the cassette Shaz had lent her. It had been after Alex had mentioned that some people find music brings them back to reality quicker than the silence, it was all to do with memories connecting real life with the sleep state.

"I wonder where you are Gene? In there I mean,' she motioned towards his head, 'I know you can hear me, I can feel it. I just wish you could give some sort of sign."

They sat in silence for a while, the quiet broken only when a nurse popped in to check his vitals.

"His 'eartbeat's up Miss." She commented and Alex looked up.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, slightly worried.

"No worries, it just means he's responding. Its very good. It might be the music, or your voice. They pick up on these things." She gave a heart-warming smile before leaving.

"Told you,' Alex couldn't hide her smile, 'Now hurry up and come back to us. Ray is driving me mad and every little thing is making me crazy." She laughed a little, brushed a strand of hair away from his face and kissed his cheek before walking away.

"Ma'am, there's been a break in at 281 Beaumont Road, the Mallorys." Viv poked his head into CID. Alex looked up, finally some action. She signalled to Ray, Chris and Shaz to follow and they headed down the corridor, past the scarlet Quattro and towards another unmarked police car. It wasn't as fast or as reliable and definitely wasn't as stylish but it meant Alex could drive and got them to the crime scene.

It was a neat and tidy, if average neighbourhood, the graffiti on the park walls vanished once into the residential area. 281 Beaumont Road was a simple home, four windows, painted red door and two rose bushes either side. The pebbled path leading to the door was slightly loose and some had weeds peeking at the edges.

Mrs Mallory was a nervous lady, in her mid-forties her light brown hair wrapped in curlers and wearing a housecoat and slippers.

"Mrs Mallory we're from the police, DI Alex Drake, DS Ray Carling and DC Chris Skelton. We heard there has been a break in?" Alex introduced herself and everyone else.

"They came in through the back entrance, I don't know how many there were, I hid, I couldn't see. They ransacked the place, pulled stuff of shelves, emptied cabinets and cupboards and broke ornaments that have been in my family for years."

"Mrs Mallory, what did they steal?" Alex pressed.

"Just a photograph, nothing special, not even the frame, just the picture. It was of my father, Edward James Mallory. He owned a jewellery store and the picture was of him on the opening day.

"What do you think Gene? Gonna wake up and find the bastards that broke into Emily Mallory's house? Find the photograph? I know you can do it, your just lazy and having too much of a sleep. I better be in those dreams your having, no other girls mind." Alex smiled as she sat at Gene's bedside. He had stirred gently when she mentioned Mallory, but other than that, nothing.

It was a week later, in mid April. The wind was cool and rain splattered against the pavement as Evan walked down the road. He pulled the collar of his coat closer and held his umbrella tighter, desperate for the wind not to catch hold. As he finally made it to the Drake house he saw that Molly was already smiling and waving through the window. Evan gave a quick wave back and the young Drake disappeared, reappearing as she opened the door and ushered him in.

"Morning Molls, don't bother going out today, the weather is horrible." Evan grinned, patting her on the head.

"I'm not a dog Evan,' she smiled, brushing his hand away.

"How's our patient?" Evan mumbled.

"Not quite deaf ye' did yer' get the garibaldis?!" The sound of a Mancunian accent filled the house. Evan brought his newspaper out and settled into the chair.

"Oh Molls, E.J Mallorys has closed. That's where your mum brought all her jewellery. She'd be gutted."

"Mallory? That name sounds familiar…" Gene commented vaguely.

* * *

**really hope i still have some readers! :) Please read&&Review xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the previous chapter :) Here's the next one, posted quicker than the last, just like I promised :) Hope you enjoy, would love to hear your thoughts. A lot of research went into this chapter, particularly near the end when Alex does her little 'psycho-babble' :D Xx**

* * *

"Maybe mum mentioned it? She used to love the jewellery they had there." Molly offered. Gene didn't respond, just listened to his own thoughts, not something he often did but even now he couldn't work out where he had heard the name Mallory before.

"Take me there." He eventually spoke and Evan nodded, allowing both Gene and Molly through the door first then following.

The building was still intact for the minute, with the closed sign hanging on the door and the inside looking quiet and forlorn. All the jewellery had been taken from the shelves to prevent anyone from breaking in and now the shelves looked empty and were ready to start collecting dust. Nothing clicked with Gene at first but the shop looked vaguely familiar. He looked around at the other shops on the busy high street. Food stores, music shops and clothes outlets clouded the view and the hustle and bustle of families and groups of friends on shopping trips had them squeezing together as to not get separated.

"I recognise this road." Gene eventually said after Evan was starting to get fed up. Molly looked up at him and grinned. It was starting to come to him, there were cars and smoke and…

"This was where I was hit." Gene said, remembering the sensation of the car crashing into his side.

The street had been very different in the 80's. There were less shops and less people and, well less everything really. It had been one of those smaller lanes, a go between for cars to get round easier, especially for the police. It had been this road that he and Alex had sped down after the black Ford. He remembered swerving dangerously to avoid hitting pedestrians and the sound of Alex yelling in his ear. He had dismissed it Alex was always yelling at him for one thing or another and he normally ignored it. But now he really thought, he could hear her voice in his ear, screaming at him angrily, to avoid the sound of fear.

"She was scared." For the first time since he had shot her Gene suddenly felt horribly guilty and ashamed of himself. But it wasn't like last time. He couldn't run away again and he couldn't just go and see Alex and make it all better. For all he knew, he'd never see her again.

"Who was scared?" Evan questioned, snapping Gene out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, a little snappish.

"You said 'she was scared'." He replied.

"She was."

* * *

"Are you aware as to why you were brought here?" Alex made herself comfortable and leaned back in her chair, pulling a face when the man opposite blew a ring of smoke in her direction.

"Not a clue love, why don't you tell me?" He asked with a smarmy grin on his clean shaved face. To the untrained eye this man looked well-kept and in the money, a smart fitting suit, well-polished shoes, neat haircut and clean. He would remind most people of maybe a businessman, or a banker, or a lawyer. But no, Michael Carson was infamous within the police force for employing various others for his dirty work and they got the blame instead of him. He had been mentioned in drug rings, prostitution, loan sharking, and numerous others.

"You've been brought here under suspicion that you broke into the Mallory's household on Tuesday. Beaumont road?" Alex explained, showing him a photograph of the house in question. He looked at it with dismissal and took another long drag on his cigarette.

"Never seen it before in my life." He responded nonchalantly.

"Really? Because the aforementioned house originally belonged to Nigel Waters. He sold it to the Mallory's just before his imprisonment. You remember Nigel, of course you do. He got arrested for selling the drugs you purchased, remember?" Alex looked at him smugly, mildly aware of Ray slipping into the room and taking the chair beside her. He was late but she was used to this and continued anyway.

"I never went to Nigel Waters house. Just like I never sold 'im drugs or anythin'."

"Don't try that Carson we've got your confession to that on record. You just managed to talk your way out of a prison sentence. And if I remember rightly it was CID that arrested you for that crime and, oh Ray where was it we arrested Michael?" Alex looked to her companion. Ray grinned.

"Oh I don't remember ma'am…oh wait, oh no hang on a second. He was at Nigel Waters house."

"Alright, alright maybe I was at Nigel's 'ouse before but I haven't been back since. I have no reason to, do I?" Michael stubbed his cigarette out in the ash tray to the side and looked over the desk at Alex and Ray.

"Here's what I think. I think that you left something at the house back when Nigel owned it. I think you hid something, probably for him to sell but you never found out if he got rid of it. With your track record it would be impossible for you to get a prison visit with him so you had to take matters into your own hands for once and break into the house yourself. I think it was something valuable because nothing normally stops you from getting your monkeys to do your dirty work for you, but this time it was something nobody else could know about."

"Your talkin' outta your ass woman." Michael sneered.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but whether I am or not it still doesn't answer the question as to why, out of all the people that could have been down that street, but the descriptions neighbours gave all seem to fit your description. Can you answer why that is?"

"Cos everyone's got it in for me ain't they!" He swore under his breath and slumped back in his chairs, arms folded angrily.

"Be fair mate, they 'ave good reason." Ray spoke up for the first time.

"Mrs April Mallory claimed she heard someone in her house but she hid and couldn't work out if it was more than one person. According to your history you are infamous for getting others to do your work and if absolutely necessary you will go in with a couple of your workers to find something important. Mallory told us that nothing was missing other than a photograph but the place had been messed up, like it had been searched. The photograph was of her father Edward James Mallory. Name mean anything to you?" Alex cocked her head to one side in question.

"There was an Edward Mallory at school wiv me but I never 'ad anythin' to do with 'im. He must have been this Aprils brother or something but I don't remember 'er."

Ray leaned close and whispered into Alex's ear. She listened and nodded before sighing, sitting upright again and looking at Michael.

"Okay Michael you can go. But we'll be in contact soon, count on it." She told him and he gave an exaggerated sigh of relief before bidding farewell and exiting the room, the police officer waiting in the back following.

"My gut instinct is telling me that he is behind this somehow. He's behind most things in London at the minute and it seems too much of a coincidence that the house his mate lived in gets burgled and his description pops up."

"Then we need to look into the evidence. Ain't that wha' your always telling us?"

Alex looked up in surprise. In the weeks that Gene had been out of action Ray had definitely stepped up a mark. While he was still constantly winding Alex up with Chris on a daily basis when it came down to the real police work he was actually following orders properly and gathering appropriate evidence to build a case. It was a shock for Alex but she was impressed.

"Um, yeah. Right. We need to get the information on the Edward Mallory that Michael went to school with, ask April check their school records everything I want to know what he does now and whether or not he and Michael are in contact. I also want to know what Michael was hiding in Nigel's house when he got arrested. Get Shaz to arrange a prison visit to Nigel Waters. I also want to know if Nigel's had any visitors in the past week or so, find out if anyone else has been questioning him."

"I'm on it ma'am." Ray nodded and walked out of the room. Alex stayed in the interview room, pondering the questioning she had just sat through. Her psychologist self was working through the cracks in the interview. Michael was a cocky bastard, yes that was for granted but his body language told another story. He was constantly folding his arms, a gesture that showed insecurity and anxiety. Michael had been in front of hundreds of police officers so Alex had to question which was the act? The confidence or the insecurity? Even with the cigarette, Alex remembered reading that the long slow drags he was taking was a sign of feeling under pressure and needing to relax.

"He was pretending to be confident. But he was nervous and under pressure. Somehow he is behind this and he knows we know. But whatever it's to do with is a _big _deal and that's why he was reacting like he was. Something simple that nobody would notice unless they studied it. Oh Gene Hunt eat your bloody heart out, psychology comes through once again." Alex beamed to herself as she headed to the practically empty CID room to write up everything she had noticed.

* * *

**Read&Respond pretty please :D Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just because i love you guys I have given you this extra long chapter! I really hope you enjoy :)  
Please can I also just point out a huge mistake I've realised I've made! In the first chapter, the woman whose house had been broken into was named Emily Mallory...i've just realised throughout the rest of the story i've named her April! So sorry for this error, from now on she will be April Mallory. Sorry again!**

**Ps: Also just to point out the two cases Gene is thinking about in the first paragraph are references to my other stories! If you notice, well done :) Anyway, I'll let you read :D**

* * *

Everything was rushing through his mind. He could see the flashes of different buildings and people, the previous cases he had solved recently. There were the three ladies from the Callie Harris murder, Jim Keats and his evil – evilness to the most recent. The one that was still a little blurry but Gene was beginning to remember little details. He remembered the small things; the driver of the black ford had dark brown hair. They were rather tall and slim, pale but fierce expressions were on their face. He could hear the gunshots in his mind, loud and clear. Ray and Chris had been dodging them and wanted to shoot back.

Alex had stayed in the car, screaming at everyone to get back to cover. She had been too frightened to move, it wasn't often they were in a car chase turned residential shootout and Gene couldn't remember being overly thrilled about the entire situation.

"What were their names?" He moaned to himself, tapping the pen he held in his left hand against the scrap piece of paper. The tall one Gene remembered interviewing once. He had been a nasty piece of work and he could picture his face as he had him pinned against the wall. That was when his super intendant had walked past the room of course and had released the bastard and had a go at Gene for mishandling interviewees. Alex had, had a go at him about that as well Gene remembered with a smirk.

"Any luck?" Molly walked into the room and dumped her schoolbag in the doorway. She threw herself into the armchair and loosened her tie, grabbing the television remote and flicking through the channels before glancing over to Gene. He was sat in the centre of the three seated grey sofa, leaned forward and writing on a piece of paper.

"I've got first names." He mumbled in between writing and Molly sat upright quickly, muting the tv and looking over.

"Really that's great! What have you got?" She asked excitedly.

"They migh' not be righ' but they are all I got at the moment. A Nathan? Nigel? Somethin' like tha'. And Edward. Since we saw that store the name Edward is stuck in me mind. It 'as something to do with all of this, I know it."

That night as Gene lay in his bed he stared up at the ceiling. He had been awake for hours and was so exhausted but needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Eventually he fell into a light sleep, probed by the images of everything talked about in the past couple of days and the haunting voice of Alex that he had missed so much.

"I think I know what I'm doing Guv but we're still lost. I still need you. My psychology pulled out for us though, you'd be annoyed to hear. I hope that when this case is solved we'll get you back. I really miss you. I know you're thinking I'm being a fairy and overly girly and you don't wanna hear it but I don't care anymore. I just really, really want you back.

Please."

He woke with a start. It was the early hours of the morning and Alex's heartfelt plea was ringing in his mind.

"I miss you too." He whispered into the quiet of the room and knew what he had to do.

The stone corridors stretched on for miles as Alex followed the prison guard to the very last cell on the block. The home of Nigel Waters. Alex had been told on arrival that he was, apparently, very keen to speak to the detective inspector, with questions of his own that needed answering. She hadn't been sure as to whether or not this was a good thing but had decided that in order to get the response she wanted from Nigel she had to be prepared for a little give and take. It was the same situation with most prisoners and she hadn't been surprised.

His cell was like any other, grey concrete, four walls with a metal bed and a little desk and chair. It had some papers on and a pen and looked as though Nigel had been doing lots of writing recently. The man in question was lying on his bed, face up, staring at the ceiling. His hands were clasped in a relaxed state on his stomach and he barely glanced as Alex entered the room.

"Good afternoon detective inspector Drake. I trust the journey went well as you are here on time." He had a stone voice, one Alex couldn't sense any feeling in. His skin was pasty from lack of sunlight and he had a little stubble growing on and around his chin. He didn't seem like an unpleasant man, but Alex had learned from experience that the kind hearted looking souls were the ones capable of far worse than anyone else. This was what scared her.

"You must be Nigel Waters. I'm here to speak to you about Michael Carson and Edward Mallory?" Alex didn't bother with introductions. It was clear that Nigel knew who she was and she him. He didn't react in any way when Alex mentioned the names though, just a small sigh escaping his chapped lips.

"I wondered when those two would be brought up. It's been a while since I've seen them you see, my two best friends and not one of them bothers to visit when I'm locked up. Especially when I went through so much for them." His voice held a little resentment that Alex took note of.

"You were arrested for Michael Carson's crime weren't you Nigel?" Alex asked quietly.

"After I betrayed his trust. Yes. I wouldn't go near the bastard with a ten foot barge pole now. Dead's too good for him." Nigel clasped his hands together a little tighter, allowing his knuckles to bare white with stretched skin.

"What about Edward Mallory? Where does he come into all of this?" Alex pressed.

"Me, Edward and Michael were at school together. He was a posh boy but our mate. Said he'd do well for 'imself and now look at him. Owning a jewellery store. He was always closer to Michael though, always."

"He inherited the jewellery store from his father, his namesake? Did you ever meet April Mallory?"

"Yeah, his sister. Thick as thieves them two. He always looked out for her as I remember it. Michael once tried it on with her and Edward smashed his face in without a seconds thought."

"Was Michael ever romantically involved with April?"

"Yes, but I swore to keep it a secret. What's April gotta do with all of this anyways?"

"April's house was broken into last Tuesday and a picture of her father was stolen. We have reason to believe it may have been Michael that broke into the house, originally after something he left there when you owned the property."

"My old house? Yeah sold it to the Mallory's about a week before I got in here. Michael breaking into it? I can't remember anything he may have left behind, unless he had more drugs in the house. It's a chance, Michael was always stuffing them in and not telling me. I think he assumed I'd live in that house forever."

"Nigel why do you think Michael may have taken the photograph of April and Edwards father?" Alex asked as the man finally sat up on his bed and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. His steely grey eyes bore into Alex.

"Value. April was a good friend of mine and if she had any suspicion that Michael had left something in the house she would have got rid of it. But not destroyed it. That photograph was the last thing either of those two had of their father and Michael would definitely know how much it meant to them. Enough maybe to get back whatever he left? But if Michael Carson is still the same man I knew back then, I know one thing for sure. He is not above having April tortured and killed in order to find out his answers."

Alex nodded. She had met Michael Carson, seen his track record and knew that what Nigel was saying could very well be true. At first she had been surprised with the amount of knowledge he was willing to pass on but after hearing the history between Michael and Nigel she wasn't shocked to hear he had a huge grudge. And revenge was bittersweet.

"Thank you Nigel." Alex gave him a smile and stood up, preparing to leave. But before she could exit the cell Nigel grabbed his sleeve.

"DI Drake. I believe you're forgetting something. When agreeing to this visit I made my terms very clear. I would give you all the information you needed to know…if I could ask some questions of my own." He looked at Alex and she, him. It was always a bad idea to make deals with prisoners but Alex couldn't afford to back out now. She returned to her seat and Nigel returned to his.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"I have some questions regarding detective chief inspector Gene Hunt." Nigel paused for a second, allowing Alex to ready herself. She wasn't sure what she was nervous about, she was easily able to refuse any question and leave at any time. With a police officer stood just outside she should have nothing to fear.

"What about him?"

"Where is he DI Drake? I was expecting him to come in all guns blazing but when I heard you were coming alone I was rather surprised. But then I remembered, the accident."

"He's in hospital. Being looked after."

"He has memory loss."

"We're not sure, he's in a coma."

"No I think you misunderstand, I am telling you, he has memory loss." Nigel's face contorted into an amused expression.

"How could you know whether he has memory loss or not?" Alex asked slightly anxiously.

"He is away visiting. In his mind of course, to you he's just a lifeless soul but his mind is exploring a whole new world. A world of fast cars and tall glass buildings and phones the size of your hand. There are people wandering the streets listening to music on tiny music players. No cd's no tapes no nothing. That's where your DCI is Alex." It was the first time Nigel had used her name and Alex was a little unsure as to whether she liked the way he was talking.

"What do you mean?" She found herself whispering.

"Gene Hunt has found his way into your world much the same as you found your way into his Alex Drake. He is fraternizing with your people, the people you grew up with. A lawyer, White? And a girl-"

"Molly." Alex interrupted.

"Ah yes Molly. She has made quite the impression on your DCI. I think they could be friends. And your content to bring him back here."

"This is where he belongs."

"And where do you belong Alex Drake? The time is coming, you will need to choose. You've only got one chance."

"What are you talking about?" Alex whispered as Nigel lay back down on his bed, clasping his hands together again and staring up at the ceiling.

"Nigel what are you talking about?! Tell me!" Alex practically begged as her eyes caught sight of the paper Nigel had been writing on before she had arrived.

'_Choose Alex, while you have the chance. The time will come. If you choose too late, fate will choose for you, and it won't be pretty.'_

"What does this mean? Nigel answered me!" Alex looked at the man on the bed, his eyes were open, his expression stony and the only thing showing he was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest.

"Goodbye Gene, or goodbye Molly? Could you do it Alex?" Was all he said as he stared upwards.

"When will I have to choose?"

"Tell me!

"TELL ME!" She screamed at him and the prison guard opened the door, Alex took a glance at Nigel Waters and ran from the cell, back down the corridor and away from the building.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please read&&review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo? Any readers still out there? Quicker updating this time, i've been ill so basically all i've done for a week is sit and home and i'm finally feeling well enough to do something so i thought i'd upload a chapter. enjoy :)**

* * *

Awakening with a start Gene looked wildly round the room. It was dark, and it was empty. Catching his breath he thought back to what he heard'

_"TELL ME!"_

The voice echoed around the room, a terrified scream that could only come from Alex. Despite the fact they were so far apart, he seemed able to hear her, just like she had claimed that she could hear Molly when she first arrived.

"Bloody woman was telling the truth." He murmured with a small smile.

It was just before dawn outside, the peachy light poking it's fingers through the branches in the tree's and making their way steadily to Gene's window and through the crack in the deep burgundy curtain fabric. Allowing the water to destroy the last moments of sleep Gene thought through his plans for the day. He wanted to revisit the jewellery shop and he definitely wanted to pay a visit to the hospital. An inkling at the back of his mind told Gene that these were the two places he'd start getting some answers and he needed to focus if he wanted any chance of getting back to reality. As much as he loved Molly and was grateful to Evan for allowing him into his home it wasn't in Gene's nature to get into a family routine and he wasn't planning on making any adjustments to his life in order to fit into the 21st Century. This was not his home, nor would it ever become home. Gene would make sure of that.

Molly had reluctantly gone to school and Evan had gone to work after ensuring that Gene would remain in the house the entire time they were gone. After arguing, Gene had promised to stay in the house and not leave. Satisfied, Evan had waved goodbye and set off down the steps in a smart grey suit and carrying a black leather briefcase, professional as ever. When Gene was sure the car was not returning and they had both disappeared out of sight he grabbed the spare set of keys on the porch-stand and unlocked the door.

"Had me fingers crossed anyway." He mumbled as he locked the door behind him and set off in the opposite direction, towards the high street.

Not much had been done to change the set of Mallory's Jewellery store and due to it being mid-week the street was a lot quieter than usual, giving Gene the chance to think.

"The car's pulled up along this edge, Ray and Chris 'ere, the blaggers just in front and the Quattro be'ind. He 'ad a gun and fired out the passenger window over his left shoulder and shot Chris and Alex's side."  
Gene closed his eyes and imagined the scene playing out. He could picture the black ford and the unmarked police car ahead of them.

"The dark haired man." He remembered the neat haircut, blazing eyes but other than the face he was a well-kept businessman look-a-like. Smart, in a three piece suit with his brown hair styled perfectly. But he was talented with a gun.

"If he wasn't such a bent bastard I'd 'ave him on my team." Gene grumbled. Then he focussed his attention on the driver, the one who had steered the car into him. He had faced him head on and he had a familiar face. Closing his eyes again Gene remembered where he had seen the face.

"_E.J Mallory's closes down! Edward refuses to comment on the closure of the store that had passed through his family for generations"_

It had been Evan's newspaper. In the corner was a picture of Edward James Mallory who had owned the store. It had also been the face of the driver in the black ford.

"So Edward Mallory is the reason I'm here." Gene told himself. While he was still unsure as to who the other driver had been he was ready to move on from the jewellery store.

As morning turned to afternoon Gene Hunts shoes squeaked across the freshly mopped lino, his vision painted with white walls, various coloured lines and large signs hanging from the ceiling. When he got to the sixth room on the corridor he peered in through the open blinds and caught a glimpse of the motionless body. Slipping in the doorway and closing it behind him, Gene pulled up one of the blue plastic visitors chairs and sat at Alex's bedside.

"Afternoon bolls." He looked her up and down but nothing much had changed since his last visit. She was still attached to various pieces of technology and still looking as relaxed as ever.

"Look at you, lying on yer backside as per usual, I feel I do all the bloody work." Gene smirked and part of him was desperate to see her smirk back, or a snide sarcastic comment. Even another punch in the mouth would do. Anything.

Gene was never one to admit he was desperate…but he was desperate.

"Guess what bolly, the Gene genies managing to solve this all on 'is lonesome. I know Mallory 'it me with the car, but it's up to you to make 'im pay. Come on bolly-knickers, I know you can hear me. Get your arse in gear and beat his."

"You know Evan's gonna kill you if he finds out you went out." Molly stood in the doorway with her hand on her hip and a cheeky smile.

"I'm a big boy Molls, I can handle myself." Gene turned to face the teenager. "I thought you were meant to be in school?"

"Gene, school finished half an hour ago. You're away its nearly four o'clock aren't you?"

Truth was, Gene wasn't aware. He had arrived at the hospital at just after twelve and talked mindlessly about anything to Alex for around three hours.

"So this Mallory? Was he the same Mallory who owns the shop?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, back in his bast- his 'wild days'." Gene watched his language. Molly laughed.

"I've heard people swear before Gene. Mum was like a sailor before the-" she stopped, remembering. Gene didn't press on the subject. He knew the entire situation from Alex and guessed Molly's reaction.

"She hasn't changed. In fact she's probably worse." Gen replied.

"Come on, Evan's gonna do his nut if he gets home and both of us aren't there." Molly grabbed her schoolbag and kissed her mum on the head before leaving the room. Gene stood and glanced at Alex again. Checking he was alone he brushed a strand of hair from her face, his finger remaining against her cheek a moment longer than necessary. Then, sighing, he took his hand away and walked out of the room, glancing back for a brief second.

In the second he'd had his back turned, a smile had flickered against Alex's face. So small nobody would have noticed, but it was there.

* * *

Snuggling into the soft red cotton pillowcases Alex sighed contently. It had been a long time since she'd had a lie in and possibly the most information rolled into one dream ever. In her sleep she had heard Gene's nonsense, his babbling and his knowledge. Mallory had driven the car. At least she knew one thing. It was the first time since the crash that Alex had been able to smile and mean it.

"I'm so proud of you." She murmured into the pillow, the last little bits of sleep evaporating as she pulled herself out of the thick duvet and into the bathroom for a shower.

As she wrapped her hair in the fluffy cream towel Alex stole a glance outside. The rain that had been dripping when she awoke was now lashing against the windows and the tree's opposite being blown about in a frenzy. The weather had gone from calm to crazy in less than ten minutes.

"Just like me and Gene." Alex thought with a smile as she picked a silk purple blouse and black skinny jeans from the wardrobe. Paired with black heels and her customary leather jacket Alex grabbed an umbrella from the side and braced herself.

Waving good morning to Luigi as he scrubbed some glasses she opened the door and threw her umbrella in front of her. With the wind as bad as it was, it wasn't going to last long but Alex needed something to get her down the road to CID.

True to her expectations when she had scrambled up the steps and through the doorway the umbrella was next to useless and Alex was soaked. But by the looks of things, so was everyone else in the foyer.

"Morning ma'am." Viv said with a less than enthusiastic smile. Alex shared the expression and after greeting him, headed to the central office.

"Chris? Get me Edward Mallory, or his sister whoever I need to speak with him. He has a lot to answer for." She exclaimed as she walked through the double doors. The rain had got here too with the floor slippery with footprints, Shaz's dripping hair and Ray's curls flecked with droplets.

A couple of hours later and Alex followed Chris into one of the interview rooms. From here, the rain could no longer be heard and silence fell upon the pair of them as they set their eyes on the interviewee, his familiar face the one Alex recognised from the future, and from her nightmares.

"Mr Mallory isn't it?" She said with clenched teeth.

"DI Drake…how nice to see you again."

* * *

**so what did you all think? we're finally getting somewhere :) please read&&review xx **

** DECK THE HALLS WITH BELLS OF HOLLY ITS 21 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello again 4 days to go guys! merry christmas in advance. i suppose most of you are off on holidays now? i'm not :( one more day of work, yeah thats right, christmas eve...the adult life sucks :L anyway new chapter...enjoy :)**

* * *

"Cut with the crap, I have some questions for you." Alex was never normally this sour with an interviewee, even one she knew to be guilty but nothing was getting him off.

"The law enforcement used to be so friendly, yet so much has changed." Edward appeared to be talking to Chris, who was quick to remind him that he in fact was an officer, and therefore one of those who 'used to be friendly'.

"Mr Mallory I want to talk to you about the break in at your house." Alex stated in a matter-of-fact tone. She had changed her mind about the full throttle method, for now.

"Yes, yes terrible. My wife has been scared to sleep since it happened you know. Finding who did this will put her at peace I hope." The perfect poker face, the calm exterior, Edward Mallory was definitely an expert in covering his emotions.

As minutes ticked by Alex and Chris grilled Edward. She yelled at him about being guilty and he yelled back in perfect manner. She brought up his connection to Nigel and Michael, about how it was clear that Michael had broken into the house to get his things and how she suspected that Edward was in the planning. Chris was more of an accessory rather than an assistant in this situation. He sat back and occasionally quipped in, or made a glare at Edward but truth be told, Alex seemed quite happy to continue on her own. It was rare that Chris could even get a moment to say anything. He had been watching the clock steadily for the past ten minutes now, in the corner of his eye watching as Alex and Edward yelled back and forth. It was a good argument, but Alex and Gene's were always more entertaining Chris had decided.

"You were driving the black ford that shot down our DCI weren't you Edward?" This was news to Chris and he snapped back into the conversation with renewed interest. Even Edward didn't seem to have been expecting the shooting to be brought up.

"That's a change of subject DI Drake." He replied after a moments pause.

"It's not against the law Mr Mallory. Now answer the question. Were you or were you not driving the black ford car?"

He didn't respond.

"You need to answer the question Mr Mallory." Chris piped up.

"No comment."

"We can access records Mr Mallory. Records that will tell us who the car belongs to and who drove it. You not answering us only means that it'll take a little longer. But either way we'll get an answer."

"Yes. Yes I was driving the flamin' car alright! Does it matter?!"

"You have put a DCI in a coma Mallory…yes it 'flamin' matters!" Alex yelled.

"Deserved it."

It had never been in Alex's nature to lunge out at a interviewee, no matter what the situation. The amount of times she had screamed and hauled at Gene to stop him from destroying someone. But now it was Chris' turn to step in and help, grabbing at Alex from behind to stop her knocking ten bells out of Edward Mallory. The man himself sat in the plastic blue chair, smirking. He glanced out the glass to the greying corridor outside, listened to the steady sound of rain against the pavements outside. He watched as Chris succeeded and Alex walked round the other side of the room, breathing steadily to calm herself down.

"You are sick." She spat at him with hatred. She was livid. Edward didn't care. He had dealt with anger his entire life, one more wasn't going to matter. It would all blow over, he had his contacts, his own methods of keeping people quiet.

His wife April, she loved him and in truth, he loved her. Edward had kept all this secret from her, protecting her. He could cope with police and prison, had done for years that was nothing new. April would never cope in prison.

Nigel. Nigel was Edwards best friend in the whole world in school. It would never have looked that way, not to everyone else but he had a special bond with Nigel. When they first met, Nigel had protected Edward. Got himself hit by a car to stop Edward from ending up hurt. He had always been the quiet shy boy but Edward had a newfound respect for the boy from that day onwards.

Nigel was in prison already, thanks to Michael. He knew everything that Edward had been through because he was in the same boat. But he wasn't deserving of Edwards punishment.

And Michael. Michael Carson. When they had been young, it had been Edward, Nigel and Michael all the way. The three musketeers. They had been closer than anything until Michael got his inheritance. The money from his deceased father, who Edward strongly suspected was due to Michael after he found out how much he was owed. Then Michael joined the party scene, the drink, the drugs, the sex. Night after night he hired prostitutes, sat there smoking whatever he could lay his grimy fingers on and when he built up enough muscle started the blackmail. First the weaklings at the bottom of the pile, those who were working in the bottom of jobs nothing important but enough to send a message. This was where Edward and Nigel were signed up. Regrettably at first. And against their will. But eventually when they heard the amount of money they'd be earning it became a good job. Fun.

They'd had tonnes of scrapes with the police, Michael, barely any. But they always came back fighting.

The three musketeers.

Edward was arrested for GBH, selling and using illegal drugs, breaking and entering and a number of other things. He went down without mentioning Michael Carson. So they were still struggling.

* * *

"We're on step closer Gene, thanks to you. I'm so glad that the talking in your sleep is still the truth. How you doing? I miss you. Never thought I'd say that but I really do. I almost beat the crap out of Edward today, you'd have been proud. Believe it or not Chris did my role and held me back…he's stronger than you make out. Nearly put his back out though, bless him. He misses you too, they all do.

I wish you were here. We have everything falling into place but … oh hell Gene we really need you…I really need you. I still don't know whether to tell everyone. Shaz guessed clever woman. I don't know how she does it. But Chris and Ray and the others don't know. Do I tell 'em? Help me.

I have to go. Got another bastard to catch in the morning. I'll come see you tomorrow, as always. See you soon."  
Alex brushed her fingers against Gene's hand and after checking she was completely alone, kissed his forehead before quickly hurrying out.

* * *

**mmm galexy moment at the bottom, call it an early christmas present :D read&&review pretty please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**a christmas present for those still reading :) just to let you all know my word processor runs out in January and i haven't updated it *silly me* so this will be the second to last chapter and the next one may be a little longer than usual. hope you all enjoy, please read&&review :D**

* * *

Gene woke with a start. It had been a rough night, with the wind and the rain pounding at the window and the long abandoned cat flap in the back door had been rattling non-stop. He could hear the gentle humming of Evan snoring in the next room but could hear no sound from the far end, Molly's room.

Above his own bedroom door was a space leading out to the hallway. Through it Gene could faintly see a dim light, like a lamp being concealed. Passing it off as light from the early dawn he didn't think much of it and proceeded into the bathroom to shower before getting dressed. It was still ridiculously early but Gene knew he wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight so decided he may as well be up.

As he set about making some sort of breakfast (something he hadn't done since before he had got married) the weather outside began to calm down. There was a still a light drizzle pattering against the panes of glass but the wind had quietened to almost nothing and the cat flap had given up.

"Early for you isn't it?" Evan had pottered into the kitchen with a long navy dressing gown and matching slippers on and a newspaper tucked under his right arm. It reminded Gene of more of an elderly figure rather than someone in their early forties. But Evan was a lawyer and that was a different species to Gene, right?

"Couldn't sleep." Gene mumbled in between a mouthful of self-made bacon and eggs. It had been partly the truth, that and the fact he was desperate for some sign that Alex was doing well with this investigation alone. He had some inkling that she had tried to talk to him in his sleep that night but couldn't really remember anything.

"Weather that does it." Evan was trying to make small talk but Gene didn't want to respond. In fact he was feeling unusual. At first he thought it was just the breakfast but he wasn't sure. He felt…weak, something Gene knew he wasn't. He felt a mix of hot and cold and terribly sweaty. Standing up he decided to get some fresh air but arising from the chair was a bad idea. Clutching the table to steady himself he swore under his breath, catching Evan's attention.

"Gene? Oh God you don't look well at all! Are you okay? Maybe you should lie down?"

"I'll be fine, I don't need to lie down I need to work." Gene took a couple of steps and grabbed the table again before he keeled over.

"Gene you'll be no good to us flat out on the floor. Here, let me help you to the sofa." Feeling too weak to argue Gene allowed himself to be escorted to the sofa.

After ensuring he was comfortable Evan hurried back to the kitchen and made up a glass of water and grabbed some tablets from the medicine cabinet.

"Here, take these and let them kick in." He handed them over.

"The Gene genie does not get sick." Gene stubbornly commented as he swallowed the medication and collapsed back amongst the cushions.

"You'll be fine, you're just dehydrated. Too much alcohol not enough water Gene. Get some rest and drink lots of water and you'll get better quickly, don't…and you'll suffer a lot longer."

* * *

'_Could you do it Alex? Gene or Molly? Times running out.'_

"No!" Alex threw herself upright, her blankets twisted and tied against her sweaty skin as she breathed heavily. Her cheeks were tear staining from crying throughout the night and the shirt she had worn to bed was sticky against her flesh. Once she untangled herself Alex practically dove into the shower to wash the nightmares away.

Alongside the whispers and questions from Nigel that repeated in her sleep Alex felt uneasy, like something was happening that she should know about.

"Gene…" She gasped into the hot water, finishing her shower and quickly dressing before grabbing her coat and heading to the hospital.

When she arrived there seemed to be a constant stream of medical personnel walking in and out of Gene's room.

"What's going on, what's wrong with him?" Alex grabbed one of the doctors as they exited the room.

"Mr Hunt has become severely dehydrated throughout the night, he has become very weak."

"I need to see him." Alex said defiantly.

"I'm afraid you can't at the moment, he's having some tests." Alex considered arguing but chose against it when she realised the only result of that would be getting escorted out the front doors. So she chose to stick around grabbing a chair and sitting outside the room, waiting. After twenty minutes of different doctors, people muttering to one another and clipboards being scanned and signed the doctor Alex had originally spoke to approached her.

"Mr Hunt is stable but still a little weak."

"Will he be alright?" Alex knew she had to ask and only hoped the doctor would have a positive frame of mind. He was quiet for a moment, checking his charts and mulling them over.

"As long as there are no other complications DCI Hunt should make a full recovery. He just needs to relax, whatever is happening in that mind of his needs to ensure he doesn't come under any stress or problems." Alex nodded. The doctor allowed her to go and sit by his bedside, but it would only be for a half hour as Gene needed rest.

* * *

Opening his eyes Gene was hit by something warmer than sunshine, only for a few seconds, like a finger stroking against his cheek. He felt tired, exhausted even but better. As the light around the room brought the colour back into focus Gene glanced at his surroundings. He was still laid on the sofa, propped up lightly on some cushions with a fresh glass of water on the coffee table. It was cool, just made Gene presumed.

"Hey you're awake! Evan told me what happened I've been thinking about it all day…how are you feeling?" Molly asked as she walked into the lounge, slowly at first before noticing he was awake.

"Be 'er thanks. I need to get up, I need to solve this case." Gene made an attempt to climb off the sofa but with him being still weak Molly was easily able to push him back down.

"No chance. Evan told me the furthest you're allowed to move to is upstairs and back. You are not to leave the house."

"I don't listen to sissy fairy lawyers." Gene complained.

"You'll listen to me." Molly declared.

"What makes you think that?"

"What would mum say if you came back ill and hadn't listened to her daughter?" Gene sighed. Why was it, even when she wasn't around Alex was able to get to Gene.

"I need to help."

"You helped with Edward. You've done your bit. Mum's good you know she is. She'll do it. She's got all those others you mentioned to help her, Ray and that lot. She'll be fine. You just rest." Molly insisted and Gene knew she was right. Too clever for her own good, another thing she had in common with her mother.

* * *

**ps: merry christmas and a happy new year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**so here it is, the final chapter. longer than i thought but ties everything up! and major decision making and surprise at the end :D thank you all for reading, reviews would be lovely xx**

* * *

In fact Alex was doing exactly as Molly had said, using Ray, Chris and Shaz to ensure this case was wrapped up. And that meant a stakeout on Michael Carson, the final piece to their puzzle.

Stakeouts were always boring, it wasn't in their nature to be exciting and action packed. This one involved Ray and Alex and Shaz and Chris sat in plain cars at opposite ends of the building they had seen Michael walk into forty-five minutes ago.

"We've been here for ages, wha' are we waitin' for exactly?" Ray asked as he proceeded to bring out another cigarette, his third. After a deadly glare from Alex he sighed dramatically and put it back in his pocket.

"We can't storm in there, we have nothing. We need to wait for them to leave. Then we can follow and stop this whole thing and catch the bastard."

"Spoken like the guv." Chris' voice came up on the radio in Ray's pocket.

Earlier that day when Ray had been left to interview Edward again, Mallory finally confessed officially and brought Michael down with him. He told Ray all about the drug sale that Michael had set up for the afternoon, the name of the building they would swap merchandise and that it would be taken to a secret location afterwards.

Ray had chosen not to tell Alex, Chris and Shaz exactly how he had gained the information but Mallory had emerged with a puffy lip and a slightly suspicious looking bruise by his eye which Ray had insisted was because 'the twat fell of the chair and hit his face against the bloody table'. Alex didn't believe him for a second, but knew it wasn't worth arguing about.

After an hour and a half of waiting and waiting and in Ray and Chris' case smoking Michael finally emerged. He quickly ran to a black ford car parked out front, the same car Alex noted that had hit Gene. After allowing them a head start Ray put the car into ignition, signalled to Chris and Shaz and drove off at a steady pace, keeping the ford in sight.

It led them through a series of streets, alleyways and a main road but it didn't take long before the team worked out where they were heading…the docks. Of course, it was the only logical place for a drugs run to take place.

The final route was a twisting road between fields of mud and grass, leading down to a forgotten river, the perfect hiding place. With tall looming tree's the sky became flickers of sunlight and the ford camouflaged into the background. It made spotting them harder but, Alex thought with gritted teeth, this would be just what Michael was after.

Giving up after ten minutes of driving Alex signalled for Ray to pull into the shadows. From their spot they could keep an eye out for approaching vehicles and they could just about see the boat moored against the edge.

"Are you in place?" Alex quietly contacted Chris and Shaz, whose car they couldn't see at the minute.

"Yeah, got a good view of the drop off ma'am. Michael won't know what hit him." Shaz piped into the radio. Alex was actually relieved to hear her voice, she felt more alone in the shadows than ever. She had never felt like this before, not on a drugs bust or anything similar. With Gene Hunt constantly at her side she never felt alone, even when she was ready to kill him and wanted to be anywhere else. Why is it always when they aren't there you realise how much you miss them?

"We're gonna need updates from you guys, we can barely see from him, certainly not enough to class as accurate." Alex's professional mode was never going to be deterred, not when it could be their only chance at getting back their DCI. Alex made a silent vow to herself to never take Gene for granted again, and never wish he was gone.

"Ma'am? Ray? This is it." Chris's voice was the first human sound the two of them had heard in what felt like forever. In truth it had been about ten minutes but Ray and Alex had spent it in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. It had started raining, a light drizzle that made sight even more untrustworthy. They were almost entirely relying on their own senses. Getting out of the car they followed signals on their radios until they finally met up with Chris and Shaz. The rain was still making vision blurry but Michael Carson was a cutting figure who could clearly be seen.

"Without Edward and Nigel looks like the twat is left to his own devices." Ray commented, the first time Alex had heard him complete a sentence since they had arrived. His voice was thick like he was nervous, but if he was he'd never show it. Gritted teeth and steely eyes Ray Carling was the epitome of bravery.

"Let's go." Alex whispered upon seeing Michael studying a bag of goods. The others were a bonus for CID but Michael Carson was the prize and Alex didn't feel like waiting any longer than necessary.

"Michael Carson you drug selling bastard you're under arrest. Drop the bag and put your hands where I can see him!" Ray's commanding voice had the others running but with the surrounding circle of uniformed officers they didn't get very far. Michael however didn't seem to fazed, he'd probably stared officers in the face before and got away with it. Not this time.

"Ah DI Drake I wondered when we would meet up again. So this is the secret my good friend Edward had for me is it. That the idiot had blabbed to the cops in order to save himself. Well it's only to be expected eventually I suppose, I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner. Of course he had to go for this. I'm not surprised. But you can be proud of yourself for only so long 'Alex'. I mean what did you expect? For me to go…quietly?"

The next happened so fast Alex wasn't really sure what went on. But suddenly his calm exterior had gone, his left hand held a gun and his right? Shaz. Alex swallowed as she looked at the terrified young girl. Ray had hold of an anguished Chris, probably for the best. Alex had worked through hostage situations before though, that's what got her here in the first place right? When Arthur Layton had her Molly…it wasn't worth thinking about.

"Michael you'll want to think about this. You know the police have got you under so many counts. You know that you're so called friends have given you up and no matter what, you're going to prison. You've just been caught red-handed handling illegal drugs but a dozen police officers. And do you really think these lot are going to keep quiet for long? The amount of offences we have you down for it's a least ten years in prison, if not more. But adding murder to that as well?! You'll be looking at life. Don't you want at least a chance of freedom?" Alex spoke slowly, calmly, her eyes fixed on Shaz's, keeping her calm and as relaxed as possible. Alex had been a hostage in the past as well, she knew what Shaz was feeling and she knew what kept her calm. If she could keep her focussed on her own eyes they had a chance but if Shaz saw Chris, the girl would crumble right before her eyes. One quick movement and Shaz would be shot, Michael wasn't bluffing.

The business dealer looked at her. He knew Alex had far to much at stake to lie to him, especially when this PC was a member of their own. It was true, he didn't fancy a lifetime imprisonment, especially when both Nigel and Edward would use the time to make him pay. Looking at the cheap hire he'd used to import the drugs, he wouldn't be surprised if all of them sold him out at the last minute, he wasn't paying him that much after all. Reluctantly he pushed Shaz away and immediately the curly haired man grabbed him from behind. It could have been worse, he was expecting a punch to the groin.

One minute Shaz was alive and safe, Chris was happy and Ray had hold of Michael. Everything had worked but it all went wrong so quickly. In seconds a shot rang out and Michael slumped over, dead. One of the men they had arrested had broken free from his grip and held a gun out, a look of satisfaction on his face.

Gene.

Alex screamed out, launching herself towards the man.

"What have you done you bastard!" She was in amongst sobbing also, she couldn't lose Gene, not after everything. But all she saw was a flash of the gun's metal, felt it against her face and everything went black.

* * *

The world was a blurred mass of navy, orange and something indescribable. As everything came into focus the orange glow returned to the streetlights and the navy blended with the sky and the buildings. Alex was no longer by the river, and the others were nowhere to be seen. Was she dead? Something didn't feel right, she didn't recognise the corner she was standing on.

A door creaked open, a warm light filling the street. It came from the pub down one of the streets and a familiar figure stood in the doorway.

"Come on bolls wakey wakey! We're parched in 'ere and your buying the firs' round." It was Gene Hunt, her Gene. He was standing there, bold as anything with his floppy mane of golden hair, suit that had been through everything and an almost empty glass of what had to be scotch in his hand. He was alive.

Alex grinned and nodded, beginning to make her way over to the pub, the 'Railway Arms' when she heard another voice.

"Mum? Mum can you hear me? Mum it's you, it's me Molly!" her daughter was standing there in the other street, the one that seemed to stretch on forever, waving madly at her mother.

"Molly? My baby it can't be…it's you!" With that Alex broke out into a run towards her daughter when something invisible hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"_It's time DI Drake. Make your choice, DCI Gene Hunt, or Molly Drake."_

"No. No that's not fair, I can't, that's not fair, no!" Alex couldn't do this, choose between her DCI, her boss and her love, and her daughter.

Both were watching Alex, their faces painting in serenity, they didn't understand, they were just figments, picturing a real life Molly and a real life Gene. Going into that pub would keep her with Gene forever, something she wanted with all her heart, but going in there would take away any chance, any hope of seeing her baby girl ever again.

But walking down that street, getting her daughter back would mean the 21st century, and a life or normality without Gene Hunt. Both worlds were completely different and despite knowing she had this decision coming, Alex had pretended it was all a lie, all pretend and she would never have to choose.

"Bolls come on we're dyin' o' thirst 'ere.

"Mum, it's me. Tell me you can hear me!"

"Drakey we 'ave some celebrating the bastard's behind bars and the Gene genie is back on the scene."

"Mum come home, come back to me."

"I saw Molly bolls."

"I saw Gene mum."

Alex looked between them both in surprise and silence. In the time that Gene had been in a coma she had never imagined he'd find her Molly.

"She's just like you Alex. Amazing. Annoying. With more brains than a bloody rocket scientist and the common sense to boot."

"He misses you mum. I hope he found his way back. You know he solved it all, with a little bit of help."

"She'd make a great detective one day bolly. Now we've got your favourite in 'ere Bollinger for bolly. but I know why you won't come. I knew this day would come. If you come in 'ere bolly don't get me wrong I'd be thrilled. But you'd regret it for the rest of your life and I would know that. Do what's right." With that Gene looked at Alex and gave her a rare, genuine smile. A wink. And he raised his glass to her before disappearing back into the pub. He left the door open but Gene had given Alex the permission she needed and she ran to her Molly with all the strength she had left in her. Lifting her little girl higher into the sky than ever before and bringing her back down in a tear filled grip of a mother who hadn't seen her baby in ever so long.

"Mummy's home baby."

* * *

One year later.

"Molly is at school, she's got that career interview with the police woman today. Okay so you'll pick her up at four. I'll be home for tea. Thanks Evan." Alex put her mobile back into her pocket and focussed on the computer screen. It had been a year since everything and despite believing she'd forget, she remembered every detail. It had filled her dreams and she was lucky she had Molly to talk to about the past.

"Can I have your attention please ladies and gentlemen. As promised, I am here to present you with our new boss. I know a few of you recommended colleagues but we decided a fresh face to our team was something we'd all need and enjoy. So I'd like to present, our new DCI. Gene Hunt."

**_THE END_**


End file.
